Midnight Meetings
by Tammi-Stark
Summary: This takes place right after the war. It is Harry/Ginny. Short one-shot. Rating for safety


**Midnight Meetings**

After Harry Potter had saved the Wizard World for good, you would think life would be much calmer then the past seven years have been. Well, you would be wrong. Life couldn't have been more hectic for Harry and his friends, Ron, and Hermione. They constantly were being invited to funerals, parties, and meetings. It was more than what the seventeen and eighteen year olds ever wanted. After a year like the past, they wanted nothing more than to relax with their families and friends. They wanted to act as if everything was normal, or, rather, as normal as things have ever been for them.

Though that might have been what the heroes have wanted, the world wanted nothing to do with that. They wanted to know what had happened in the past year. How they defeated Voldemort. How they managed to make it out of all that had happened. Who they were with romantically. They wanted to know every little detail, and they had no right to know any of it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione refused to tell a single detail into their last year and said that it was none of their business and, if it was, they would be told in time. The press didn't bother them nearly as much after that.

The heroes had been invited to every funeral of those who died in the last battle for their side. They agreed that they had to go to every single one. And so they did.

On top of that, they also volunteered to help rebuild Hogwarts on their spare time. The trio spent hours at the site of their old school trying to make it presentable for the next school year.

They spent a good amount of time catching up with family members, friends, loves, and everyone in between. Every day, visitors would come over to offer the family their consolations, see a certain person who was staying there, or try (and fail) to find out what happened. The Burrow had never been more packed. Harry also had started to get to know his godson, who was only a few months old. Poor Teddy had lost both of his parents in the last battle and was now living with his grandmother. His parents' funeral had been earlier that week. Harry had almost no time for Ginny.

The only time he could find for his girlfriend was in the dead of night, after everyone had gone to bed. The two lovers would meet up in the living room and just stay there for a while. It didn't matter what they would do, as long as they were together.

Sometimes they would snog. Other times they would sit and talk. Sometimes they would just lay there in silence with their arms wrapped around each other in a comforting way.

They talked about the most random things. About favorite colors, what they would name their kids, if they would ever get married, and anything else. They would never mention the war; they heard too much about it when the sun was up. There was no need to hear about it when the moon was out.

Tonight was one of the nights where Harry and Ginny would lay across the sofa in silence. Ginny's head was on Harry's chest and Harry's hand unconsciously stroked her hair. "Harry," Ginny said suddenly sitting up, "I don't think I can it tomorrow."

"Do what?" Harry asked while sitting up also.

"Put on a smile and pretend that everything is okay. I lost my brother and tomorrow is his funeral. I don't want to seem weak, but I miss him! I hate crying in front of people, but I know that I will not be able to make it through that service with sobbing. Oh Merlin, I miss him so much!" Ginny sobbed.

"Gin, no one will think you as weak. You just lost your older brother. You have every right in the world to morn his death, especially at his funeral. And I will be with you. You wouldn't have to face this alone." Harry said while whipping the tears off of her face with one hand and holding her hand with the other.

Ginny didn't answer right away. Instead, she took out her wand with her free hand and held it up. "Lumos" she whispered. The pair's eyes met and held the gaze. The gesture seemed very serious, until, about thirty seconds later, both burst into a fit of laughter. They somehow managed not to wake anyone up and calmed down considerable quick.

Harry laid his forehead onto Ginny's and suppressed a few more chuckles. Ginny giggled quietly and gave Harry's had a squeeze. "Thank you." Ginny whispered while closing her eyes. Harry's eyes fluttered shut. Their noses brushed against each other and a small smile appeared on both of their faces.

"We should go to bed." Harry whispered and Ginny nodded in response. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night. I love you."

"Good night, Harry. I love you too." And, with that, they kissed each other and headed up the stair case and into their designated rooms.


End file.
